


Polaris Regulus Black: The Childhood

by Ginevra_Hope



Series: Polaris Regulus Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Warning - Mention of Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginevra_Hope/pseuds/Ginevra_Hope
Summary: What would have happened if Harry Potter wasn't truly a Potter, but a Black? If Narcissa left Lucius, would Draco be a better person? And if the Black Family wasn't all bad, would the Wizarding World be different?
Series: Polaris Regulus Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019337
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: How It Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Black Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/714838) by Polaris Aries Black. 



> CHAPTER WARNING: Mention of stillbirth.  
> DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter does not belong to me.

A frail woman with platinum blonde hair, and silvery grey eyes, clasped the hands of a couple in thanks. The woman had auburn hair and emerald green eyes, and the man had messy black hair and hazel eyes.

“Thank you,” she exhaled, barely audible.

“It’s no problem, not really,” the man assured her. “After all, we – we just lost ours.”

The woman’s emerald eyes teared up briefly, her hand straying to her flat abdomen. The blonde pressed her hand briefly in sympathy.

“I can’t even imagine,” she said, nearly crying herself. “He’s through here,” she added, gesturing weakly to another room. The couple nodded.

“I have the potion,” said the woman.

Fifteen minutes later, the couple were leaving, a small baby, only a week old, in the woman’s arms.

“What did you name him?” the man asked.

“Polaris Regulus Black,” the blonde answered. “What will you call him?”

“Harry James Potter,” Lord Potter answered.

Lady Potter stepped forwards to give Mrs. Black, nee Malfoy, a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” the redhead whispered fervently.

“No, thank you,” the blonde murmured. “I’ll leave a letter for mine and Reg’s families, and then…”

“I feel so bad!” Lily exclaimed, and her husband nodded his agreement. “We can’t just take your baby, and – and – leave you to die!”

“But I’m asking you to. Please. Just – treat him as though he was your own?”

“Of course,” James said, softly, looking at the bundle in his wife’s arms lovingly.

~PRB: TC~

Three hours after Lily and James Potter left, Marina Cleopatra Black nee Malfoy died, after owling two letters – one to her family, and another to Lord Black, the grandfather of her husband, Regulus Arcturus Black.

Fourteen months and three weeks later, Voldemort attacked Lily and James Potter when they were betrayed by their Secret Keeper Peter Pettigrew. They were murdered, and their son, Harry James Potter, became the first ever survivor of the Killing Curse and the Boy-Who-Lived.

Sirius Black never went to Azkaban, as his grandfather, Arcturus, pushed for him to get a trial. However, Sirius was ungrateful and hated his family, and therefore turned away from his grandparents.

Harry Potter (aka Polaris Black) was sent to live with Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley by Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

The Black Family, spearheaded by Lord Arcturus and Lady Melania, joined forces with Abraxas and Aurora Malfoy, in their endeavour to find their Heir and great-grandson.

This is the story of that endeavour, and the subsequent events of Polaris’ childhood.


	2. Chapter One: Finding Polaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if Harry Potter wasn't truly a Potter, but a Black? If Narcissa left Lucius, would Draco be a better person? And if the Black Family wasn't all bad, would the Wizarding World be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Mention of stillbirth, and domestic and child abuse.  
> DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Arcturus Black felt a tug on his Family Magic. He centred in on it, and at the heart of the pull, he felt Narcissa. He huffed slightly because it had happened numerous times since the defeat of Voldemort. Lucius is a brute, he thought bitterly. As soon as he had found his great-grandson, he would save Narcissa and her son, Draco, from the not-so-ex-Death Eater. He was sure that Abraxas would help, he himself holding a hatred for his eldest child’s crimes and allegiances.

Just then, Arcturus heard a triumphant cry from the Floo Room. Minutes later, Melania, his wife, hurried into his study.

“Arcturus, dear!” she exclaimed, her whole face lit up. “Polaris is in the care of the late Lady Potter’s Muggle sister!”

He was stunned, but quickly recovered. “And who,” he inquired, his voice low and dangerous, “decided that it would be a good idea to place the Heir to any Most Ancient and Noble House with Muggles?” His voice rose incredulously on the last word.

“Albus Dumbledore,” Melania replied, through pursed lips. Seeing that her husband looked ready to interrupt, she said, “But that is of no matter now.”

Arcturus nodded in agreement. “I will send Andromeda with Narcissa and Draco to retrieve him. Did Cassiopeia give the address?”

“Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey.”

“Well then, I ought to contact them. As well as Abraxas and Aurora. I ought to dissolve Narcissa’s marriage to that thoughtless brute, and I am sure that Abraxas will have no objection, especially since we are allied through Polaris now.”

“I should hope he has no objection,” Melania interjected, “But if he does, you may be sure that he will find himself on the business end of my wand! And make sure that you tell him!”

And with that, Lady Melania Black turned on her heel and left her husband’s study.

~PRB: TC~

Andromeda glanced at her younger sister out of the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath, and said, “Nice glamour you’ve got there, little sis.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Narcissa’s had flew to her cheek, while her free arm clutched Draco tighter. “I was protecting my little Dragon,” she said, stiffly.

“Arcturus is looked into dissolving your marriage,” Andromeda informed, conversationally.

“I cannot wait,” Narcissa returned wryly, and then she stopped. “Sweet Merlin!” she gasped.

“Salazar’s sake!” Andromeda exclaimed. “This street is the picture of – of – of – normal!”

“The Black Heir living here! I cannot even believe -” Narcissa broke off, sighing. “Let us find Number Four.”

Draco squirmed in his mother’s arms, clearly uncomfortable, and mumbled, “Mama, Mama.”

“Come, Dragon,” Narcissa murmured. “Soon you will have a brother your age.”

Draco buried his head in his mother’s shoulder, babbling slightly. Narcissa chuckled softly, and spotted Number Four. When they reached the door, she asked, “Andi? Are you ready?”

Andromeda smirked. “I was born ready, Cissy, darling,” she drawled.

Narcissa sniffed her disapproval. Then she raised her fist, and knocked smartly on the door, three times.

The door was opened by a fate whale of a man, and both sisters tried their absolute best to not appear repulsed. In the house, a young child could be heard shrieking, “won’t, won’t, won’t!”

“What do you want?” the man barked, clearly impatient.

“Vernon Dursley, I presume?” Narcissa questioned, with the clipped tones of an aristocrat.

His eyes widened slightly. “Yes, yes, that’s me. Can I help you?” He was now, suddenly, as polite as he could manage.

Andromeda tried not to smirk, or to reply in a snarky manner. With a little effort, she was able to say, “We’re here about Harry Potter.”

Mr. Dursley’s eyes widened once more, but this time in fear, and his hands started to shake. “C – come in,” he stammered. “Come in.”

Narcissa and Andromeda shared a glance, and stepped over the threshold of Number Four, Privet Drive. Draco was eyeing the man with inquisitiveness, that quickly morphed into dislike. Andromeda noted that her nephew would be a good judge of character when he was older.

Draco wriggled, and cried, “Down, down!” With this pronouncement, a horse-faced woman stepped into the hallway, carrying a fat baby, who looked just like his father, minus the grey hair and the moustache. It was rather uncanny.

“Hush, my little Dragon,” Narcissa crooned. “When you are back with Grandmother Melania, you may go ‘down’, as you put it.”

Andromeda snorted derisively. Her sister and her flowery language! “Just wait a little, Draco,” she instructed. Turning to Vernon, she asked, “Has Harry changed recently?”

Vernon turned to the woman with the baby, and hissed, “Pet, they’re some freaks asking about the boy!”

Narcissa hissed out a breath. “Why are you so concerned, Mr. Dursley?” she asked, all sweetness and light. “You wouldn’t have happened to have killed him, would you?”

“Me! Kill a child! I think not!” Vernon exclaimed, incredibly defensive.

“Then where is Harry?” Andromeda queried, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“None of your business,” the woman snapped – Petunia, Andromeda realised. That was her name. No resemblance at all to Lily.

Narcissa glared, but Andromeda called out, “Harry? Harry, it’s Auntie Andi.”

A small voice replied. “’Tie Andi?”

“Where in the name of Merlin through Morgana is my nephew?” Andromeda hissed.

Petunia glared, and Vernon shrank back against the wall. But Dudley was rather willing to give information. His mother tried to stop him (“Dinky Diddydums! No!”) but:

“’Reak in cup – board!”

There was a charged silence, and when Narcissa spoke, her voice was chilling. “Freak in cupboard?”

Petunia had the sense to whimper slightly, but still spoke up, despite her fear, “He’s my sister’s son! You have no right!”

Andromeda glared, and strode towards the cupboard under the stairs. As she opened the door, a voice cried out, “Antie Andi!”

When Andromeda Black Tonks stood again, she had arms wrapped tightly around a small boy with wavy black hair, and silvery-grey eyes. He was unmistakeably a Black, with high cheekbones, and a sharp jawline, but with the Malfoy eyes.

Narcissa Black Malfoy inhaled sharply. “Reggie…” she breathed, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Mrs. Dursley,” Andromeda said crisply. “Your sister had no son. Instead, when her child was stillborn, she fostered the son of our cousin, and my sister’s sister-in-law.”

The Dursleys gaped, as their son twisted in Petunia’s arms.

“The boy you know as Harry James Potter,” Narcissa added, “is actually Polaris Regulus Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.”

“Home!” Draco shouted. Andromeda thought it rather telling that for Draco, home was not Malfoy Manor, but Black Manor. Out of the mouths of babes oft come gems, she mused. The Muggle saying was rather accurate.

“Yes, Dragon, we’re going home,” Narcissa said. “But don’t shout, it’s not polite.”

Polaris, his eyes wide, shifted against Andromeda, who loosened her grip on him slightly, and bent to kiss his forehead. As she straightened up, she said firmly, “We will be taking Polaris. When Dumbledore arrives, tell him that the two remaining Black Sisters came to take Polaris Regulus Black home.”

Both Vernon and Petunia nodded mutely. The Black Sisters exited Number Four, Privet Drive with their heads held high.


	3. Chapter Two: Flashes of a Child's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if Harry Potter wasn't truly a Potter, but a Black? If Narcissa left Lucius, would Draco be a better person? And if the Black Family wasn't all bad, would the Wizarding World be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Ten weeks after Polaris was taken from Number Four, Privet Drive, Dumbledore stood at a Wizengamot session to declare Harry Potter officially missing.  
Lords Black and Malfoy rose as one. The explanation that followed was beautifully breath-taking. The two told a sorrowful tale, taking care to explain that Marina Black had found herself helpless. Lily and James Potter were accredited with giving their lives for a child who was not even theirs.  
After the two Lords sat down, the Potter seat was returned to the floor.

~PRB: TC~

Andromeda had raised both Nymphadora and Polaris, with the help of her husband, Ted. Narcissa had raised Draco alone, but really, the three members of the youngest generation of Blacks were as close as siblings.  
Today was the day that Nymphadora would leave for Hogwarts. Draco and Polaris were four. The boys had been greatly disappointed when they had learnt that Nymphadora would graduate the year before they arrived.  
“Nymphadora!” Andromeda called upstairs. “Bring your trunk downstairs now!”  
“Coming, Mum!” her daughter yelled in response.  
Polaris came running downstairs, his face a mixture of excitement and sorrow.  
“Polaris,” Andromeda chided gently. “You should not run – it does not befit the Heir to House Black. And do remember your Occlumency. No visible emotions – it is better than way.”  
He nodded, quickly. “Sorry, Aunt Andi.”  
She smiled. “That’s quite alright.”  
A minute later, Nymphadora thundered downstairs, carrying her trunk. She placed it at the foot of the stairs, turned towards her mother, and proceeded to fall over. Her hair turned red, and Polaris giggled.  
As her daughter pulled herself up, Andromeda frowned. “Have a care, Nymphadora.”  
“Yes, Mum. Sorry, Mum.”  
“And don’t laugh, Polaris.”  
“Sorry, Aunt Andi.”  
“Good. Now, we will Apparate to King’s Cross – Ted, Narcissa and Draco will be waiting.”

~PRB: TC~

Draco and Polaris were seated in Lord Black’s study, opposite the man himself. Arcturus studied them carefully. The faces of both boys were a blank mask, carefully devoid of any emotion. It was an excellent achievement, especially at age nine. But then again, they had been taught by their godfather, Severus Snape, who was a Master Occlumens.  
“Next month is your birthday, Draco, and then the month after is yours, Polaris. You will be ten.”  
“Yes, Grandfather,” Draco responded.  
“Grandfather?” questioned Polaris.  
Arcturus smiled internally. Polaris would be a good Heir. He expected everyone to have a hidden agenda, simply because he did. He never underestimated anyone, partly because his incredibly smart cousin was a Hufflepuff, and the adopted parents who had died to save him were Gryffindors.  
“I wish for you to receive your Heir rings, as does your Grandfather Abraxas, Draco. We believe that you have long since earned them.”


	4. Chapter Three: Nymphadora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if Harry Potter wasn't truly a Potter, but a Black? If Narcissa left Lucius, would Draco be a better person? And if the Black Family wasn't all bad, would the Wizarding World be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Nymphadora Tonks was a Hufflepuff metamorphmagus, and a daughter of the sort-of-reformed House of Black. She was proud of her heritage, and proud to be a half-blood. She had never been ashamed of who she was, even though her aunt was Bellatrix Lestrange, a madwoman.  
Nymphadora hated her name. It was far too long – four whole syllables! So, her father called her Dora, Polaris and Draco called her Nym, and her mother insisted on Nymphadora for her and the rest of the Black Family. But at Hogwarts, she was known by her last name. Tonks. It sounded much nicer.  
The Sorting Hat had told her that she would do well in Slytherin, with her family and her ambition to break though prejudices and become a high-ranking Auror. But she’d argued that Hufflepuff was a better fit. If she was in Slytherin, then she would be conforming to the stereotypes. Then she’d been ruthlessly informed that Ravenclaw might be good, with her brain. She’d scoffed derisively, she was only smart upon occasion! The Hat had then told her that if she was that willing to argue, Gryffindor might be good! It had been maddening!  
The clumsy Hufflepuff lover her parents, her aunt, her adoptive brother, and her first cousin. She cared for her paternal family and was unfailingly loyal.  
Nymphadora Tonks was a true Hufflepuff.


	5. Chapter Four: Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if Harry Potter wasn't truly a Potter, but a Black? If Narcissa left Lucius, would Draco be a better person? And if the Black Family wasn't all bad, would the Wizarding World be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Draco Malfoy hated his father. He had lived with him for seventeen months, which he personally thought was seventeen months too long. He could just imagine the insufferable person he would be had he grown up with Lucius Malfoy. He was glad to have managed to escape that fate.  
His mother was the best mother anyone could ask for. She didn’t support blood purity but recognised that it was wrong for the muggleborns to barge into the wizarding world at age eleven and start to try and change it. The traditions of the wizarding world were just that – traditions.  
He had two great cousins, Nym and Polaris, even though they were practically siblings. His Aunt Andi and Uncle Ted were amazing, as were his Grandfathers Arcturus and Abraxas, and his Grandmothers Melania and Aurora.  
Unfortunately, the rest of the Black Family were either boring (Cassiopeia), prejudiced (Pollux and Irma), insane (Druella and Walburga), estranged (Sirius) or in Azkaban (Bellatrix). Sometimes combinations of those.  
Draco was the Heir to the Malfoy Family. His father had been removed from the line of succession but was still able to use the Malfoy name. One day, Draco thought, one day, I will destroy my father for what he did.  
First, though, he had to go to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter Five: Polaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if Harry Potter wasn't truly a Potter, but a Black? If Narcissa left Lucius, would Draco be a better person? And if the Black Family wasn't all bad, would the Wizarding World be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling, therefore Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Polaris Black had a hidden agenda. He wanted to be great. Oh, not like Tom Riddle had become, but not like Albus Dumbledore, either. He wanted to be a figurehead for the neutral sect of the Wizengamot, to be a smart businessman. He wanted to improve the House of Black – to completely reverse the damage inflicted on it by the Blood War, and to change its reputation as a breeding ground of Death Eaters.  
He had a family. He might be famous, as the hidden Boy-Who-Lived and Heir Black, but his family knew better.  
His cousins and pseudo-siblings, Nym and Draco, his adoptive parents, Aunt Andi and Uncle Ted, his Aunt Cissy. He had his Grandparents Arcturus and Melania, as well as Abraxas and Aurora.  
All those people loved him, and genuinely cared for him.  
But he did miss one person. A person he could clearly remember meeting, when he was Harry. His father’s brother, Sirius. He had been given a trial by the Blacks, and then walked away from his Family.  
When Polaris got to Hogwarts, he would be having a long conversation or two with a certain Defensive Magic Professor.


End file.
